


you are the moon in my sky, the fire in my heart - a collection

by sailorshadzter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshadzter/pseuds/sailorshadzter
Summary: a collection of all of my zutara related drabbles.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by fanart.

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. 

To let himself get caught off guard like that, it was so unlike him, but it happened... At least that's what Aang had told him in an effort to make him feel better. It hadn't of course and that was why Zuko had gone to bed early, waving Katara away when she'd offered to heal the sword wound to his arm. Stupid moments like that could result in things much worse than minor injuries and he should have known better. It had been a trap of course, one set by his father's elite team of soldiers, a trap he should have seen coming. But he'd been so caught up in everything else, he'd let all the signs slip by him. Had Toph not sensed the approaching footsteps through the rumbles in the ground, who knows what could have happened. They had been severely outnumbered by the time the soldiers surrounded them, but through sheer dumb luck (something they seemed to have a lot of) they managed to fight and escape with their lives and only a few minor injuries. 

A shudder raced the length of his spine as he thought about all the things that could have been and he slid his hands into place over his face, hoping sleep would claim him soon. At least then he wouldn't have to feel so awful about all that had happened. 

Inside her own tent, Katara lay awake, waiting for the oppotune moment to rise back up. She knew better than to make a move when Toph was still awake, that girl would know what she was up to in an instant. Though they didn't share a tent, she would know- for a blind girl, Toph saw a whole lot more than anyone else ever did. And so it was only when it was long past the time the earthbender (and everyone else, of course) had gone to bed that Katara slipped from her tent, tiptoeing across the campsite to stand before the tent that Zuko slept inside. 

He was stubborn, more stubborn than even she was, and so she supposed this was the only way to do things. And while his wound certainly wasn't life threatening, there wasn't anything stopping it from becoming infected and then that was an entirely different story. At least now she could heal it before it came to that. Zuko was mad at himself for what had happened earlier that day with the fire nation soldiers, even though none of them blamed him for what happened. Besides, no one had gotten seriously hurt. But, Zuko was Zuko and she knew him well enough to know how deeply things like that bothered him. Upset with himself or not, he didn't deserve to suffer through even a minor wound, not when she was perfectly capable of healing him. 

Parting the tent flap, Katara slipped inside and knelt down, pausing only a moment to listen to the sound of his deep, even breathing. And then she positioned herself carefully over top of him, a knee on either side of his sleeping form, leaning over his chest to slip a hand beneath the blankets to touch his wounded arm...

The moment her hand grazed his arm, Zuko was awake; he sat up so fast he nearly knocked her backwards, her sapphire hues wide in her face as she gave a surprised little gasp. "Katara!" He should have known better than to assume she'd not come creeping around, her need for solving all problems too great. He should have known she'd never have slept that night knowing he had an injury, no matter how small. "I could have blasted you," he admonished with a raised brow as she sat back on her hunches, at least having the grace to look shamed. But then that expression vanished and she was pinning him with her intense, blue-eyed gaze and as always, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

"You're being stupid, Zuko." 

It was so like Katara to get right to it, she never tiptoed around anything- though it was something about her that he loved. She leaned forward again and Zuko could not help but to drop his gaze beneath her face; the slight swell of her breasts beneath her neckline was tempting his hand into movement, but it was Katara who would move first. Before he could utter a word he felt the warmth of her skin against his as her hand came down upon his upper arms. Zuko closed his eyes as she brushed the tips of her fingers against the wound, the little shock of pain escaping his lips in a groan. "It doesn't even hurt, Katara," she said in a very good imitation of himself and he couldn't help but to grin in spite of himself. "Fool," she muttered as she waved her hand, the water wrapping around her hand as she touched it back upon the wound. Zuko felt the strange, but warm sensation as the cut closed beneath her palm, healing over as if it'd never even been there at all. "There... Now that wasn't so hard." Again, she sat back on her hunches, though she'd yet to draw her hand away from his arm and Zuko found himself unable to look away from her sapphire eyes. "Zuko..." Her voice was soft, so soft he had to strain to hear it. He could not draw his eyes from hers, drinking in the sight of her face shrouded in shadows, beautiful beyond explantion. He felt it within him, the raging of a storm, the same storm he always faced whenever he looked at her this way. His hand twitched and he could not help but to reach out, tracing his fingertips along the curve of her cheek. As always with this sort of moment, there was only one thing he could think to do....

When Zuko pressed his lips against hers, Katara felt herself giving in at once. His hand slid further up into her hair, his slender digits tangling themselves within her locks. She moved her own hand to his face, cupping his cheek against her palm as he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Hundreds of unspoken words passed between them in that moment and Katara found herself hoping the kiss would never end. But he then was pulling back to look into her eyes, a silent question posed in their amber depths, and she found herself unable to speak. A smile curved on her lips and she gave a little nod, leaning in to kiss him, her own hands weaving into his dark hair. He lay back, drawing her down with him; his kiss intensified as he felt her weight on his abdomen, as he felt the warmth of her thighs on his either side. "Katara," he whispered as he broke their kiss, her own lips trailing down his jaw, her teeth nipping at the soft flesh of his earlobe. 

How many times had they been here before? How many more times would come to pass before either of them could admit what was happening? Katara knew it, deep down in her heart, that this meant so much more to her than she could ever admit. And Zuko.. He had known the truth of his feelings for her for what felt like forever. In all honesty, he had probably loved her from the moment she'd touched his cheek back in Ba Sing Se, but it had taken him all this time to understand that. Perhaps that was why he'd worked harder than he'd ever worked to ensure she trusted him again, that she liked him again. Perhaps that was why he had worked so hard to become a part of their team, to show her that there was so much more to him than she ever could have imagined. 

Of course, that had been years ago now, back when they were only just kids. They had somewhere along the line grown into adults, though sometimes it felt like he was still that uncertain prince hellbent on gaining back his honor. Now, the things he'd wanted back then meant nothing to him. The only things that had come to matter were the bonds he'd formed with the people he'd surrounded himself with.

Especially her. 

"Katara..." The syllables of her name felt familiar on his tongue and Zuko felt her pull back, staring down at him with those eyes of hers, eyes he could look into forever. "I love you," he whispered, unable to stop himself from speaking the truth of his heart. He watched as her eyes widened in her face and then a smile bloomed, one that was far brighter than even the sun. Though she was born of the moon, she so often times reminded him of the sun that he almost forgot she was a waterbender and not a firebender. "Say something." 

What was there to say? Hundreds of thoughts raced through her mind as she sat there in the darkness, looking down at him there beneath her. She had not anticipated hearing such a thing from him, not then... Not when they were amidst a war, not when at every turn there was another battle, another thing for them to worry about. And yet, at the same time perhaps this was the best time for such confessions. Katara could not help but to blink against the tears gathering in her eyes and for once in her life, she truly was speechless. Closing her eyes, one single tear raced down the curve of her cheek and she felt Zuko's finger catching it, brushing it away as if it'd never even been there at all. Opening her eyes, she focused her gaze on his face and another smile came to life upon her lips. "I love you, too." The thought that had been roaming her mind for weeks, for months, no for years really, finally escaped in the form of words and nothing had ever felt better. 

Without another word, Zuko slipped his arms around her waist and drew her down onto his pallet beside him, rolling them both so he could cradle her against his chest. And as they lay there, Zuko knew this was infinitely better than what could have happened between them. There was nothing he wanted more than to lay beside her every single night for the rest of their lives. But tomorrow, they would wake and there would be another fight to be fought, another battle to win. Tomorrow there would be more chances at injury and loss. But, he would protect her, that much he was certain of. 

He would always protect her, no matter the cost. 


	2. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rewrite of a few scenes from the tv show.

The feel of his hands upon her, it was not something she could forget.

Every inch of her wanted to reject his touch, to force him away, but she found she could not speak. Her first instinct was to feel fury and yet… A warmth spread across her skin from the place his hands were against her, filling her with a strange feeling that took root over her anger. At least… At first.

A moment later, she recovered enough to lash out at him, despite the salvation of her life Zuko had just provided. “What are you doing?” She snapped angrily, not yet able to wrench herself from beneath his weight, instead looking at him over her shoulder with dark, sapphire hues.

“Stopping rocks from crushing you,” came his retort, his grip on her body tightening ever so slightly. Narrowing her eyes, Katara for a moment was too taken aback to respond, for she’d not been prepared for such a response.

“Well you can let go now!” She finally found her voice and it was only then that Zuko raised himself up off of her, brushing the dirt off his clothes before extending out a hand to help her up. Katara ignored his hand and instead rose up herself, tossing her dark mane of hair before turning her back on him. She could still yet feel his hands upon her… The warm touch of his skin against hers… And she could still feel him looking at her. Spinning back around, she faced him with a fury in her eyes, pointing a single finger at his chest. “Don’t think this changes anything, Zuko.” She spat before turning yet again, storming off past her friends who had gathered to ensure they were both alright.

Zuko watched her go, his heart racing in his chest, hands flexing as they tried to forget the warmth of her skin. “She’ll come around.” Aang’s voice broke through to him and so Zuko focused on that, turning his gold eyes onto the Avatar’s gray. “She’s just stubborn.” Zuko gave a single nod, his heart beat finally calming, though his mind was a whirlwind. Why… Why did she have to make him feel like this? Ever since that day… Back in Ba Sing Se… He couldn’t forget her. He couldn’t forget the blue of her eyes as they looked at him… He couldn’t forget how small and warm her hand had been when it had touched his scarred cheek. And now to have her there beside him, camping alongside him, Zuko found he thought of little else but her.

And she wanted nothing to do with him.

[ x x x ]

The sea was in a fury.

Above him, the moon hung high in the sky, it’s light impossibly bright despite the clouds that rolled overhead. Before him, the waves crashed against the shoreline, threatening to knock him into its depths should he take one wrong step. His mind was much like the sea and Zuko had sought peace out here beside the water and beneath the moon, but peace still yet alluded him. It wouldn’t be until she looked upon him with a smile that he might find an ounce of calm.

Speaking off… The sound of footsteps caught his attention and so Zuko turned, surprised to see it was Katara coming towards him. Much like the moon above, she shone bright and beautiful in the darkness, her sapphire colored hues blinding as they caught his own amber ones. “Katara…” He spoke quietly as she approached him, her hand raising to tuck a strand of hair behind an ear, her mouth twitching with a frown. “I thought you were asleep… The others…”

“They’re all asleep.” She said, her voice steady though her heart was racing within her chest. Why… Why did Zuko of all people make her feel like this? He caused her nothing but heartache and yet… There was something about him that made her want to be closer to him… No! She clenched her hands into fists at her sides, giving her head the smallest of shakes. There was nothing about him she wanted to know, there was nothing about him she wanted to like. He could be Aang’s firebending master and nothing more. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Zuko found himself searching for something else to say to her. He wanted nothing more than to mend the rift between them… He just didn’t know how. “You should be resting… After today, I’m sure you’re tired.” He was speaking of the battle they’d fought that day, where she had awed him with her growth as a bender. He had always known her to be strong, but she was far beyond him, far past where she had been at their last match. But she’d been injured this day and though she seemed to act as if she were fine and she’d healed herself, Zuko knew she had to be in a little pain still yet. The blast that had taken her down had been strong, enough to knock her unconscious when she’d hit the rock she’d been thrown against.

“I don’t need you to worry about me.”

Her short, angry response hit his ears and for a moment Zuko couldn’t speak. But then, anger and frustration surged through him and he could not help but to lash out. “I don’t get what your problem is. Everyone else here trusts me! What do I have to do to get you to trust me too?” He fell silent then, watching as she took in all of the words he’d just said. For several long moments there was nothing but silence between the two of them, but then she let out a breath, lids falling closed over her eyes.

“Trust you?” Her voice was shaking slightly when she opened her eyes again and to his surprise, they were full of tears. “I was the first person to trust you!” Her tone had gone up an octave and Zuko took a single step back as she flung out her arm, suddenly well aware that he’d just pissed off a waterbender, standing beneath the bright, white moon and surrounded by the ocean. “Back in Ba Sing Se… I trusted you and you betrayed me.” Her voice softened and she shook her head, raising her hand to wipe angrily at her eyes. “So forgive me for not trusting you as easily as the others.”

Zuko stopped short, his mouth opening but no words coming. It was that moment that he realized there were no words he could say to make this right. There was nothing he could say to change how she felt about him. Rather, he would have to prove himself to her. And so as he stood there before her, Zuko vowed to himself that he would make her see… He would earn back her trust and prove to her that he was on her side. Even if it was the last thing he did.

[ x x x ]

It was the sun that woke him first.

Tight were his limbs, every inch of him screaming in protest as he shifted; for the third night in a row he’d sat outside her tent, waiting and hoping he could prove to her he was worth speaking to. That he was worth looking upon. Since their night together by the sea, she’d not even looked at him, let alone spoken to her. And so every night he’d waited outside her tent, knowing he had something to tell her… Something he knew that could change everything for them. But more than anything, it was something that would change everything for her.

This particular morning, Katara stepped out from her tent far earlier than usual, and it was just as he was waking that he caught sight of her, brush still in hand. “Katara!” He jumped to his feet, startling her so the comb fell from her hands, landing on the ground between them. Neither of them moved, but then he stooped down to pick up her fallen comb, holding it out to her like a sign of peace.

“Did you sleep out here again?” She asked and Zuko nodded, his other hand reaching up to run through his hair, looking somewhat embarrassed. But, it was then that he noticed her eyes soften just the slightest bit. “You look a mess.” She observed, reaching out to take her comb from him, tone adopting one of nonchalance. In truth, she was a little amused by him these last few days… And surprised. He really was trying to make amends with her and again, she felt her heart turning over when their eyes met. So she turned her back to him, absently brushing out her hair as if he wasn’t even there.

“Katara, please…” His tone was pleading, but she still did not turn around to face him. “I might not be able to fix what’s between us… But Katara I… I can take you to who killed your mother.” He watched as she froze mid-stroke and he could only imagine the look upon her face. A moment later, she turned on the spot to look at him again, her azure eyes shining in the morning sun.

“Tell me more.”

And that was all he needed to hear. 


	3. Bloodbending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has to bloodbend & its zuko that cheers her up after.

He'd never seen her look like that. 

Zuko found he longed to reach out to her, to touch her arm or speak quietly in her ear, but she turned away from the battlefield long before he even had the chance. "Katara?" Sokka called out after her but she went on her way without pause, her long hair catching in the wind as she trekked back over the hill. "What's with her? We won, didn't we?" Sokka complained as he turned back to face the group, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, blue eyes somewhat troubled. Though he spoke a bit bluntly, Zuko knew he worried for his sister, as most big brother's did. 

"She swore never to bloodbend again," Zuko interrupted before any of the others could speak, his own eyes still trained on Katara's retreating back. As she vanished from his eye sight he sighed, turning to face Sokka. "We won but at the cost of her own morals." Zuko could still yet recall the white fury that had crossed her features the first time he'd witnessed her bloodbend... This time there had been no fury, there had been nothing but disgust. Without waiting to hear if any of the others spoke, Zuko pushed past Aang and Toh, ignoring their calls after him. He followed along the same path she had, his intuition taking him right to where she sat on the river bank with her arms around her knees that she'd drawn to her chest, chin resting precariously upon them. As he approached she stirred, lifting her head to look over her shoulder at him, her sapphire eyes full of discontent. "Hey," he said softly as he dropped onto the ground beside her, one leg outstretched, an arm raising to run through his raven locks. 

"Hey." 

Her response was soft but it was a response all the same. Zuko turned to look at her and found she was already looking back, a wobbling frown twisting her lips. "Katara..." He murmured her name a moment before the first tear fell. Usually in a moment such as this, he wouldn't have known what to do. In a moment like this, he would have found any reason to escape. But with her... When it was Katara looking back at him, he knew exactly what to do. And so he reached for her without hesitation, drawing her into a tight embrace; at first, she stiffened with shock at his touch, but she relaxed within seconds, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. He held onto her as she cried soft tears, tears he knew she shed out of guilt and confusion. 

It was only a few moments later that she suddenly drew back, a crimson blush creeping into her cheeks as she swiped at her eyes. "Zuko, I'm sorry I..." She trailed off, shaking her head as if to silence herself from speaking. But then there he was, touching her hand, offering her the comfort she needed to turn her gaze back to his. "I shouldn't cry... We won, did't we?" Her words brought a smile to his face, for how unaware was she that she'd just quoted her own brother. "Am I wrong to be upset?" 

Zuko shook his head, well aware of how her fingers were clutching at his, even more aware of just how warm her skin really was. "You did what you had to, Katara. You were protecting the others." Images of the battle flashed before him; Toph, Aang, and Sokka had been trapped by their enemy, a group of Fire Nation soldiers. Had she not stopped their attacker, the others surely would have died from the blast. "But you are allowed to be upset." She had bowed her head as he spoke, but lifted her gaze back to his when he'd fallen silent. "Just be upset at the right person," he went on suddenly, pressing on with the thought whirling around his head. "You can't blame yourself- blame those soldiers that put you in the situation. They threatened people you love and you would do anything to protect them, no matter the cost, right?" She gave a nod as a single tear curved the length of her cheek. "You did nothing wrong, Katara. You saved our lives today with bloodbending because that's how much you care. Don't be mad at yourself for that." 

At first, he didn't know how she was going to react to his heartfelt words- he felt a little embarrassed now that he'd stopped talking and for a moment he contemplated running. But then she was reaching out, the soft skin of her palm suddenly pressed against his scarred cheek. "How is it you always know just what to say?" She was leaning in, her blue eyes wide and shining in the dying sunlight. "I could still heal this, you know." Her words came as a whisper, the pads of her fingers tracing across the scarred plane of skin beneath his eye. "But I think it suits you." Zuko could feel his cheeks growing warm with her words, his golden eyes widening ever so slightly as she pulled back again, her lips curving with a small smile. "Thanks, Zuko."

When Zuko stood a few moments later, he did not hesitate to offer Katara his hand, pulling her up alongside him. Everything about this moment just felt right and Zuko found he didn't want to let go of her hand. But he did, pulling it back and awkwardly running his hand through his hair, unaware that she realized then it was a nervous habit of his. "We should get back... Before the others..." He turned away for just a moment, looking out over the hill as if he expected the others to have followed after by now. But when he saw no one he turned back to face her and she grinned at him, a true smile that lit up her eyes. Together they made their way back towards the hill, past the battlefield towards the camp they had set up earlier that day, where sure enough all of their friends had already gathered. 

As they settled in alongside the others, her eyes focused upon Zuko, who was laughing over something Sokka had said, and she couldn't help but to smile. Their relationship had formed slowly these last few weeks but Katara knew without a doubt that her feelings for Zuko were as strong as they were for any of her other friends. If not... Stronger. She simply couldn't help but to feel the pull towards him and part of her wondered if he felt it too. He had spoken the truth to her, blunt but real words that none of the others would have given to her. Her friends meant everything to her and she would have willingly laid down her life in exchange for theirs, but her bloodbending had saved them all. It disgusted her to take control of someone else like that but if it meant her friends were safe, then she supposed she'd even do it again. But thanks to Zuko, she wouldn't feel so guilty anymore. 

Thanks to Zuko, she felt at peace. 


	4. Remember when you used to hate me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko & katara used to hate each other... key word here "USED"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual adult content in this drabble.

"Do you remember when you hated me?"

His voice ghost across her red hot skin, fingers trailing in the wake of his every word. A soft, impatient whisper is his only response. "You threatened my life, if I remember correctly." These new words make her laugh and she chokes on it, head thrown back as his lips press against where her pulse flutters in her throat. 

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it," she retorts in a breathy whisper, chills racing her spine as his fingertips brush across her inner thigh. Her hands slide into his dark, wild hair, fingers threading through the strands as he chuckles against her breasts, his mouth making quick work of her nipple. The grip of her hands keep him there a moment longer, though he raises his hand from her thigh to just above, just barely touching her center heat, enjoying the animalistic sound that escapes her a moment later. "I might do it again." She threatens as his fingers continue to tease her. It's only then that he slips a finger inside of her and it's all she can do not to cry out in sheer relief. Another finger slides in and she's melting against him. 

"Katara," her name is a sigh from his lips as she arches her back against his hand, his own arousal throbbing as she comes, sapphire eyes closed as she rocks in time with her body's release. When he pulls his hand away, he can't stop himself from licking his fingers clean, amusement flickering through his eyes as she now watches his every move. He's moving her then, grasping her by the hips to pull her closer, his member hot against her thigh as he positions himself between her legs. A moment later he's inside of her and she cries out as he leans over her, closer than he ever thought they could be. "I think I like it when you threaten me," he murmurs into her ear, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her ear lobe. 

He's thrusting hard into her then, his every movement like lightning through her body. "Zuko!" She gasps as her arms move across him, nails down his back as she hooks her legs around his hips, drawing him in as tightly as he can go. "Don't stop," she hisses as he begins to slow in his pumps, smirking down at her from his place above her. But then he's back at it, relishing in the way her body tightened around him when she began to writhe with orgasm. He feels himself release too, his seed spilling before he pulls free from her, falling onto the bed at her side. 

Panting, he throws his arm over her chest, idly toying with the hair spread beneath her, silent as he listens to her own deep breathing. "I did hate you back then," she says, rolling over and propping herself up onto an elbow. His arm that once was over her chest is now slung across her hip, a protective sort of grip that she knew she'd never tire of feeling. "Now look at us," her hand grazes his member and it springs back to life at her simple touch. She leans over him and kisses him deeply, her hand beginning to make its move upon the length of him. Zuko groans, laying back against his pillow as she replaces her hand with her mouth, taking him as deeply as she could. He cupped his hand against her ass as she made work of his cock, her hand offering assistance every few moments. 

It's not long before Katara is climbing over him, sinking her body onto his member, slowly taking in every inch of him before she began to move. "Katara!" He can barely contain the pleasure that rushes through him as she rides him, her head thrown back, hair a waterfall of waves down her back. "Fuck... Keep going!" His words pass through gritted teeth as he puts his hands to her hips, meeting her movements with a thrust of his own, their bodies meeting in the most delicious of ways. Her name is on hips lips as he comes for the second time and this time he spills deep inside of her. She falls across his chest, settling comfortably there against him a moment before he pulls the blanket up and over their naked frames. He strokes her long, raven hair for only a few minutes before she's drifted off to sleep against his chest and Zuko smiles before he presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

This was all he could ever want. 


	5. I can't be without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in the future.

They'd been here before, of course.

The scent of smoke, of singed clothes... The warmth of skin against skin, the beating of a heart into a palm. Somehow, no matter how hard they tried, they always ended up this way; one body atop another, eyes focused on one another's, chests rapidly rising with every breath that they took. Somehow, no matter how hard they tried, they always found themselves back in a position such as this.

Zuko supposed he was to blame- he asked her to spar with him, not just because of her skill, but in hopes this would happen. He couldn't help himself and in truth, he knew she couldn't either. Why else would she agree, when she knew this is where it always led? There on the ground with her beneath him (though mostly above him, she won more often than he did), everything seemed to make sense. When Katara's body was pressed tightly against his own, it was as if everything was right in the world. When her heartbeat was a tattoo against his palm, it was as if there was nothing but peace in his world. There was nothing better than those little moments.

And yet...

He wasn't with her nor she with him. In fact, they were both (happily) with other people... Weren't they? The rational part of his brain often told him that if he was as happy as he claimed to be, he'd never have let things get this far with Katara. But, nothing about life and love was ever rational, was it? No, he supposed not. "Zuko..." Her soft vocals brought him back to the present and he looked down at her there beneath him, with her dark hair spread out beneath her and once again he was drowning in her sapphire colored hues. "We can't..." She began, but was silenced at once when his lips found hers, his kiss passionate and strong. It took but a moment for her to yield to him, her own tongue sweeping across his lower lip as her hands tangled themselves into his hair. 

"I can't be without you," he murmured, his lips pulling free from hers, instead moving to brush against the soft lobe of her ear. "I won't be without you." He clarified in a whisper, his teeth sinking into the flesh of her neck, the sound from her mouth sending waves of lust rushing through him. "Katara, I love you." He said the four words he'd been thinking for weeks, for months, maybe even for years. All this time, he'd be denying to himself what deep down he'd always truly known; he loved her. He loved her with all of his heart. He had never been able to give himself fully to Mai or to any other woman because she had always been there in the back of his mind, the back of his heart. And that was why, five years into his reign as Fire Lord and he was still yet unmarried, single really since Mai had left him the year before. There was no one for him but the girl beneath him, with her sapphire colored eyes that still left him breathless; with her sweet but fiery temper that often surprised him, even to this day; with her features so beautiful, sometimes he had to remind himself she was real. There was no one but her, no one at all. 

"But Zuko, I...." She what? She was with someone else? Her heart screamed with what to do, what to say, while her mind fought back with every other rational thought possible. "We can't keep doing this." She whispered, shaking her head beneath him, sapphire eyes meeting gold ones. Time after time they ended up like this, too close for comfort, and yet still not quite close enough. Katara never felt safer, never felt better than she did with Zuko. But Aang... She was supposed to be loyal to him. Though, her actions were anything but loyal and her thoughts were even worse. 

"Tell me you don't want me," he spoke so softly she had to strain to hear him despite their close proximity. Zuko raised himself up higher above her so he could look down at her, his golden eyes so full of emotions that it brought tears to her eyes. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll never come to you again like this." Katara knew he was serious, knew that he would keep his word if she said that was what she wanted. But, there were no words she could find to say, no words other than those on the very tip of her tongue...

"I want you." 

That was all Zuko needed to hear. He leaned back down, his lips gently finding hers, the warmth of her touch spreading through him like fire. He'd never felt passion such as this, never felt something as strong as the feelings he felt for her. They had come so far from those days years ago, days when they had been nothing but children fighting a war that they thought they'd never win. Once they'd been enemies and once, Zuko thought she'd never look at him without contempt. And now... As he looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but love. His mouth took hold of hers and he felt her hands back into his hair, slim digits tangling themselves into his messy raven locks. His own hands were on either side of her head, propping himself up enough to find the perfect angle above her, his mouth never once straying from hers. There was nothing better than kissing her, that much Zuko was certain of. 

When Zuko broke free but a moment later, Katara found herself to be chuckling softly, her hand shifting from his hair to his scarred cheek. The marred flesh was soft beneath her palm and she felt him incline his head against her touch. "Do you remember when I told you I could heal this?" She asked, her words forcing his eyes back open, surprise arching one of his brows. "I'm glad I didn't..." She admitted, her fingers tracing along the curve of his cheek, roaming every inch of the scar as if she were comitting it to her memory. Zuko sat back and caught her hand with one of his own, bringing it towards his lips to kiss, the gesture sending chills down her spine. "You wouldn't be you without it." 

Zuko recalled that day as well as if it had only been yesterday; her touch had been the first touch from another human being he'd had in years, aside from his uncle of course. Her touch had been warm and gentle, her words had been soft and compassionate. And then, he'd betrayed her. Of course, she forgave him eventually, but it had taken more than just time to win back her trust. He would never forget the feel of her hand against his scar for the first time, not so long as he lived. "I'm glad you didn't either," he said softly, his lips curving with a smile as she looked up at him. Back then, his scar had been a symbol of everything he hated about himself, but now it was a symbol of the man he had become. "We should get back." He realized only then just how long they'd been gone, knowing it was only a matter of time before someone like Toph came looking for them. For someone who couldn't see, Toph sure seemed to see a whole lot more than anyone else did. Katara gave a single nod, shifting into a sitting position as Zuko stood, offering her his hand to help her onto her feet. 

And then they were gone, down different halls to different lives, leaving both of them emptier than they'd been before. 

[ x x x ]

It was late when the knock sounded. 

Zuko, caught in a state of wakeful dreaming, opened his eyes and grunted. The knock came again and he cursed, wondering just who dared to bother him when he slept. Rising up from his bed, he crossed the room in nothing but the pants he'd been sleeping in, opening his door with every intention of telling the person off. But, when he opened the door, his mouth fell open but no words came out; Katara stood there, her blue eyes wide and seeking his, their gaze a little troubled, but her mouth was twisting with a smile. "Katara..." He breathed, the familiar syllables of her name falling freely from his lips. He stepped aside to allow her entrance and then closed the door behind them, turning around to face her just as she rushed into his arms. Her body was warm, pressed tightly against his so perfectly that he swore it must have been where she was always meant to be. "What are you doing here?" Not that he was upset, just surprised by her sudden arrival in the middle of the night, especially when Aang would be asleep in her own room.

"He's gone." Her voice came out muffled, as her face was still pressed against his shoulder, and for a moment time felt like it stood still. But then she was backing up, looking up at him with those piercing blue eyes and the world began to move again. "I broke things off with him and he left." She explained, her voice sounding sad, and suddenly Zuko was understanding the words she was speaking. She had ended her relationship with Aang and he had fled the palace, not that Zuko could really blame him for it. But that meant... That meant... "Zuko, say something, please." Katara's voice brought him back and he took her face between his palms, kissing her because in that moment there were no words for him to speak that could convey what he felt for her. When he drew back, she was smiling, and Zuko knew that this would be the start of something truly wonderful. 

"Come to bed," he whispered, taking her by the hand and drawing her towards his bed, offering her the side he usually slept on. She did not say a word as she slid beneath the covers, still warm from him sleeping there just minutes before. And then Zuko climbed in beside her, slipping his arms around her and drawing her closer to his chest. It felt as normal as if this was their nightly routine and not the first time; Zuko brushed a kiss against her head and then closed his eyes, knowing sleep would consume him before he could stop it. It was as he drifted off that he heard her words, soft and sweet, the best words he'd ever heard in all of his life...

"I love you, Zuko." 

And that night, he would not have to dream of her in his arms, because she was already there. 


	6. Until Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really loved writing about katara cheating on aang, wow.  
2017 me gave no fucks about that guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more adult content in this chapter.

He had seen this look in her eyes before.

It had been years before- when they'd been young and foolish, before they had known the truth of the world. He kept his gaze upon her, those sapphire hues penetrating his very soul, her lips curved with a frown. There was nothing more he wanted to do but take her into his arms and crush her against him, to feel the softness of her brown hair between his fingers, to know that she was his and nobody else's. 

But he'd let that chance slip him by, had he not?

  
"Zuko..." Her voice was sweet to his ears; she tilted her magnificent head, the frown increasing, a brow arching as if it posed a silent question. He cleared his throat, trying to find the words to say.... Anything, say anything! As always, he found himself speechless in her presence, and it was as if he were a teenage boy all over again. "Don't look at me that way." She pleaded softly, her voice suddenly taking on another tone entirely, and to his surprise tears were filling her beautiful blue eyes. "Please, Zuko..." 

The Fire Lord stiffened his spine and swallowed, giving his own head a little shake, as if this would clear all of the thoughts from within. For years now he had hated himself for letting this girl go, for years now he had cursed himself for letting her go with someone else. "You're happy," he said softly, and she gave a small, single nod. How could she tell him anything different? How could she tell him that every day since their last encounter she had regretted walking away? But, her eyes were betraying her, he could see the truth reflected there in their brilliantly colored depths. Something inside of him broke and Zuko ignored every voice in his mind screaming at him to stop. He closed the gap between them and drew her into his arms, holding onto her as if he would never let her go. She struggled against him for only a moment, before relaxing against him, her face buried in his chest. "Katara..." He murmured her name softly, one hand tipping her head back, allowing him to look into her eyes yet again. "I can't live without you." He said simply and without ceremony. Suddenly, it didn't matter that they were both to be married to someone else. "I have tried and I can't do it Katara. I won't do it." 

Though surprise widened her eyes, Katara could not stop the slow smile from spreading over her features, brightening her like a flame from within. She had, in these last few years, come to be as happy as a person could be when they knew they were with the wrong person. And besides, she had always known Zuko to be far above her station- esteemed bender or not, Katara was not of royal blood, and could never have been his queen. Why put herself into the potion to be hurt? And so she had walked away well over three years ago, to travel the world with Aang, working to bring peace to their once broken world. But here she was, clutching to Zuko as if he were her very lifeline, feeling something she had never once ever felt with Aang. "We can't do this..." She whispered, shaking her head, a single tear trailing the curve of her cheek. Zuko did not respond, but rather his lips found hers, and she was giving in to him.

Zuko knew this was a mistake, but there was no stopping them, not now. He kissed her deeper, his tongue meeting hers and he felt intoxicated. Clinging to her, his hand lost in the sweet-smelling curls of her hair, Zuko finally broke the kiss. She was pressed tightly against him, her own hands wandering, one coming to a rest on the side of his head. "I can't live without you," he repeated simply, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly, his golden eyes meeting hers. "But if you tell me to let go, then I will let go."

For several long moments, they stared back at one another, while Katara wrestled with the thoughts swirling in her head. It was wrong of her, to be comtemplating this, to do this to Aang who had been nothing but good to her all these years, who had been her friend first and foremost, who she did indeed love, if not in the way he had always loved her... But... Her heart was speaking to her, far too loudly for her to ignore, and she gave in yet again. Her mouth covered his, her hand sliding up into his hair, the other one on his upper arm. Zuko felt his heart turnover and an indescribable feeling surged through him. Their kiss deepened and Zuko wrapped his free arm around her slim waist, drawing her closer to him, if that was even possible. As he always was, he was amazed at how perfectly she fit against him. 

In the moments that passed, their passion increased, and Zuko felt himself growing hard beneath his robes as his palm enclosed her breast. She had her head tipped back, hair a waterfall down her back, the skin of her neck exposed to him in a delicious sort of fashion. One hand still on her breast, his mouth moved downward, and his teeth sank into the bronzed skin of her neck, earning him a moan from her lips that sent shivers down his spine. "Zuko..." She whispered his name, her tone much different than it had been at the start of their meeting. Feeling quite thankful he'd urged their meeting to be held in his own private chambers, Zuko rose his mouth back to hers, efficiently silencing her before she could say another word. His hand left her breast then and she was biting his lower lip, a playful bite that only made him shiver with lust. 

Pulling back, he stared at her for a long moment, and a silent conversation passed between them. She was smiling then, taking a single step back as she brought her hands up to shed the outermost layer of the robes she wore. It left her dressed in only the simple, yet elegant gown of dark blue, which hugged her curves in a magnificent way. She was turning her back to him then and looking at him over a shoulder, her sapphire eyes dancing with mischief as she looked upon him. His gaze swept her up and down, realizing then what she was intending him to do; stepping forwards, he reached out with slightly shaking hands, to undo the ten buttons that spanned her spine, holding the dress together. When he had finished, he drew back, watching in awe as she slowly let the dress drop from her shoulders and into a puddle of silk at her feet. Stepping out from the garment, she turned back to face him, her head held high as she looked him in the eyes. 

Zuko had, never in all of his life, seen a creature more beautiful than her. Standing there before him, fully nude, with her hair cascading over one shoulder, he had never seen her more lovely. She was like a goddess, illuminated by the moonlight that peered in from behind the curtains. No, she was more like a dream, he told himself, so close to being unreal that it was almost frightening. But as he took her into his arms again, he knew without a doubt that there was nothing more real in all of his world. Kissing her gently, he then took her by the hand, drawing her towards the bed which stood in the eastern corner of the bed. When beside it, he gave her a gentle push so she fell back onto the bed with a giggle, her blue eyes bright in the moonlight. He tore his own clothing off, tossing it aside in his haste to climb onto the bed beside her, and at once was pulling her close. 

His kiss was like wildfire and spreading quick; first her mouth, then her neck, and down further to her breasts. Katara moaned as he took one into his mouth, his other hand trailing lower down her body. The sound of her moan was more than enough to put him over the edge, but Zuko controlled himself as he trailed kisses down her abdomen, both of his hands on her hips, while hers tangled themselves into his hair. But, he knew he could not wait any longer to have her, and he drew himself back up, positioning himself over her. In an instant, he'd entered her and she gave a little cry, her nails digging into his back as he thrust against her. She was crying out his name, her voice shrill with lust as Zuko bore down against her, hips to hips, not even an inch of space between them. 

Later, when all was said and done, they lay side by side in his bed, the blankets drawn up, as if this was where they both belonged. "I have to go..." She murmured softly, though of course neither of them wished for her to go. But, there were things to be done, hearts to be broken, honesty had to be spilled. She was not going to hurt Aang worse by telling him what had transpired this night, but she would also not ever go behind his back again. It would be over, that very night, she would things like she already should have done. And Zuko... Well, he was already preparing to tell his council the next morning of his plans. There would be no Earth Kingdom princess for him, in fact, he had a hunch his bride would rather be a beautiful waterbender already well loved in his kingdom from her days of war. 

"I know," he replied, tipping his forehead against hers, knowing her conversation would be all the more difficult than his own would be. He watched her as she rose up from the bed, slipping out from the sheets, her place still yet warm to the touch. She redressed with a little help from him and as she was pulling her robe back on, he was kissing her one last time, a kiss full of encouragement and unspoken words. She was smiling when she drew back and he reached out, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "Until tomorrow," he said by way of goodbye, to which she smiled and gave a single little nod.

"Until tomorrow," she repeated back to him, her heart beating fast inside of her chest. Their hands lingered on one another's for a moment longer, but then she was gone, slipping out of his chamber and into the hall. She went back the guards who paid her no mind and made her way back down the hall, to the rooms she shared with Aang, who she knew would be waiting for her inside. 

Zuko watched as she went, hand curling into the emptiness when hers had slipped away, and he let out a shaky little breath. Offering up a silent prayer to the universe that Aang would remain a friend after this and that things could still have a semblance of normalcy after today. He closed the door after her and returned to his bed, sliding back beneath the covers, well aware of just how cold his bed was without her in it. 


	7. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Zutara Week 2017.

He's never seen her more beautiful than in that moment.

The starlight illuminates her like a goddess; he sucks in a breath, mind churning with his attempt at finding the words to say to her. But, for once in his life Zuko finds he is utterly speechless. She has a way of doing this to him, tripping him up and making him feel like that kid that betrayed her in Ba Sing Sei. Despite the years that have passed, despite the forgiveness she's bestowed upon him, she still makes him feel like a child who knows nothing of the world. 

  
"Zuko?"

Her vocals are soft, but they are enough to draw him back; he looks to her, standing there in the moonlight and he tries to smile. "You're a million miles away..." She says quietly, her sapphire colored irises finding his own amber colored ones. "Tell me..." How does he tell her what he's thinking? How does he tell her that he's made a mistake all these years? How does he tell her he's about to make the biggest mistake in all of his life? He's reminded of why Katara is even there, in the Fire Nation, so many years since the war had ended. His wedding. Such a thing was mere days away, hours really, and he was beginning to realize it was a big mistake. 

"I can't." He says this simply, shaking his head as he turns away from her, unable to look her in the face. And that's when he feels it, the softest touch of her hand in his. The warmth of her skin against his own. The only thing he had ever wanted to feel. And it was happening there in the starlight of night. She's closing in on him, her body so close he can feel the warmth of it against his own despite the layers of clothes between them. "Katara..." He draws in her in, closer than ever, her body pressed against his own; Zuko is surprised at how perfectly she fits there. 

She doesn't speak, she doesn't need to after all, and Zuko is thankful for that. There are no words he can find to explain his thoughts, his feelings. He supposes actions are the only thing that's going to get him through this moment. And so he does the only thing that makes sense: he kisses her. He kisses her as if she's the only thing anchoring his soul to this world, he kisses her as if she's the only thing left that's real in this world. She does not hesitate in kissing him back, but rather puts her arms around him and returns the kiss with as much passion as she can muster. When they pull apart moments later, she's breathless, and Zuko cannot help but to smile. "But Mai..." She whispers, her eyes flickering with the concern she feels for the other woman in his life, the one he was supposed to marry in two days time. But Zuko shakes his head and strokes her cheek, knowing there was nothing else in this world that would make him choose what he was choosing.

He just couldn't lose her, not again.


	8. Fire Lady Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also for Zutara Week 2017.   
although i cant remember what the prompt actually was. royalty? crown? fire lady?  
something like that.

The crown was heavy upon her head, so much heavier than she had anticipated. Beneath her robes of state, she was sweating bullets, all the while fear crept into her heart. What if she couldn't do this? What if the people didn't like her...? How was it that she of all people, a mere waterbender from the South Pole, could sit upon the Fire Nation throne? Would they respect her? Would they rebel against Zuko for marrying a foreign girl, one with not even an ounce of royalty in her blood? Fear after fear raced through her mind, every thought worse than the one that came before it. She feared more so for Zuko than for herself... His reign had been turbulent so far, what if this was the one thing to send his people over the edge?

"Katara?"

She turned at the sound of a voice, a familiar voice that was the only thing that could draw her away from her whirling thoughts. "I thought you'd gotten lost," Zuko teased as he approached her, his own robes of state open and revealing his crimson and gold tunic beneath them. But, then their eyes met and he sobered, reaching for her hands as she tried to turn away. "What's the matter?" He drew her back and she bowed her head, unable to look him in the eye in a moment such as that. 

Zuko had never seen her look such a way; so lost, so afraid. As if she didn't know where to go next. Thought after thought raced through his mind- had someone been rude to her (he'd make them pay!)? Was she feeling ill (he'd call for the best healer available!)? Did she miss home (he'd arrange a trip home tomorrow)? Any one of those things and so many more rushed through him as he put his palms to her cheeks, forcing her sapphire irises to meet his own gold. "Tell me, Katara." 

And just like that, he had her spilling her guts. Zuko had that ability, to cajole her from even her foulest of moods with but a glance. He had the ability to get her talking, even when she wanted to remain silent. "What if I'm not a good queen?" She whispered, tears filling her eyes as she looked into his, all of her fears laid out in that one simple question. A bending master she might have been, but being queen had nothing to do with being a bender. "What if I can't do it?" 

A soft chuckle escaped Zuko's lips and he lightly swiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, leaning down to brush a kiss against her forehead. "Who's your head lady?" Katara spoke her name softly. "Who's my head chamberlain?" She spoke his name next. "Who's the groom that preps the carriage when we travel?" His name was on her lips at once. One after one, from the most obscure palace staff, to the highest of his advisors, she knew them all. "You're going to be the best queen, because you know them like no other queen ever has. Because you treat them with respect, they respect you more than they probably even respect me." He smiled as he watched the color return to her face, as her fears began to slowly dissipate. "And the rest of the world respects you because of who you are. It doesn't matter where you came from, all that matters is your loyalty to this Kingdom and to its people. You've put your life on the line for me, for this nation, and the whole world... And that's enough for everyone to fall at your feet." He stepped back, holding her for a moment at arm's length when they both heard the little knock at the door. 

There stood Iroh, waiting to walk them out to where they would be announced for the very first time as the Fire Lord and Lady, and now there was no turning back. Zuko offered her his arm and together they strode out behind Iroh and into the main hall, which erupted into loud, jubilant cheering. As he led her to their thrones, all of the court was on their feet cheering for not them, but for her. Cheering her name, cheering for the lady that was to be their queen. Gone was the turbulent days of Ozai, of Azula... Gone were days of war and trouble, replaced instead with a kind hearted young woman who had made an impact upon them without even knowing it at all. 

As Katara sank down onto her throne and she looked out into the sea of faces, she knew her worries were unfounded. Zuko was right, she would be fine. She would be a good queen to these people, because it was all she knew how to be. She was so unlike any of the others who came before her, she would do her best to protect them and the relationship she'd already long since established with the Fire Nation. She felt Zuko's hand against her own and she smiled over at him as Iroh made his announcement.

"I present to you, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara."

She would be fine. 


	9. the distance between us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some angst just because

There's a distance between them, though she stands so close he could reach her if he only put out his hand. Instead, his hand curls into a fist at his side; inside his chest, his heart aches. She's smiling softly, sapphire colored eyes blinking fast, as if she means to keep from crying. His name is soft upon her lips, a quiet plea, an echo of pain. "You came..." He finally murmurs, the only words that come to his tongue, the only ones that seem to make any sense at all. 

It's been several long years since he's last seen her- several years that felt like an entire lifetime. The last time he saw her was on these very steps, the day after his coronation as Fire Lord, before she left to return to the South Pole. _Don't go_, he had wanted to tell her that day, _stay with me, please,_ he had wanted to beg back then. But how could he ask her to stay, when for the last year she had traveled the globe, helping the Avatar master the four elements and save the world from the poisonous clutch of his father, Ozai. And so he had let her walk away and from that moment on, he had regretted at least not being honest with her. 

"Of course I came," she whispers, tilting her head, her dark hair a cascade of soft curls across a shoulder. "How could I not?" When the summons had arrived for her, she had left without word, stealing away from the South Pole in the middle of the night, leaving behind only a note for Sokka who had been away at the time. "You're getting married, it's a big deal," she's smiling, but she looks like she might cry. The words are painful for her to even think of, let alone say out loud.

To the wrong person, he thinks, but he smiles all the same. "My advisers certainly think so," he admits, thinking back to the long years of pressure from his lords. He couldn't blame them- after years of warfare, of the tyranny led by his father, the Fire Nation only wanted stability. And stability came when the leader was married and producing heirs, which was the only duty of his he's been putting off all these years. He's been waiting, hoping for an outcome he knows might never be. 

But now she's standing there in front of him and he can't help but to feel like this is a second chance. 

"Katara... I..." He trails off, biting his lip, uncertain of what words to say. How can he tell her that after all these years, he cannot marry the woman he's supposed to, because he does not love her? How can he tell her that after all this time, he regrets his choice to let her walk away that day so long ago? He can't. "I'm glad you're here," is all he says and he watches her face fall, a silent sense of disappointment coursing through her. But then she's smiling and nodding, as if she's already come to accept what's to come. 

And so he watches her walk away once again. 


	10. Healer's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a writing prompt “is that blood?” “... no” 
> 
> it was listed as an angsty prompt, but for some reason it struck me in another way entirely.

"Is that blood?"

She snaps up, blinking her wide blue eyes. ".... Uh... No?" 

Zuko sighs, shaking his head, eyeballing the clearly blood stained cloth she clutches in her hand. Noticing his gaze, she blushes crimson and curls her shoulders, her defense mechanism. "I thought we made it clear you weren't to practice dual wielding without me?" He chuckles and her blush fades as a grin takes root, spreading light to her already shining eyes. They stand at the center of her chambers, private ones that she's held since her early days in the Fire Nation, ones that she keeps for when she needs a moment or two to herself. Or, when she's done something she wishes for no one to know about. 

"Yes but you make me nervous," she quips, trying to sound accusatory, but even she's laughing a moment later. Zuko is reaching for her then, gentle, warm hands gently cupping hers, lifting her palm up to inspect the wound she's managed to inflict upon herself today. It's not a deep wound and she will heal it without fear, but as always, he cannot stifle the flicker of worry he always feels when it comes to her. "I would have healed it before you saw, if only you would have knocked." Another half-hearted jab that brings another chuckle from his lips. "I thought you were busy with meetings today," she's reminded of a conversation they'd had just the day before, where Zuko had reminded her that today was his monthly sit down with the council. Her hand slips from his and with nimble fingers, she's drawn water from the jug on the table and in several moments, the wound on her palm is gone, the only indication the bloody cloth that sits on the table top. 

"I was feeling a bit under the weather," he begins, unable to help but to smile as she flies towards him, her now healed palm pressing to his forehead in an attempt to feel for a fever, a million questions about his health falling from her lips. Now that she's so close, he slips his arms around her waist, his real intent suddenly there on his face. "Strange, I feel better already," he's grinning and her laughter is cut off by his kiss. "But I think I might need to remain in bed most of the day..." His voice is a whisper in her ear, his breath warm against the nape of her neck. "Just to be certain I am feeling well again..." 

"Healer's order," Katara confirms, her voice a wisp of smoke, blue eyes smoldering as she draws back to look him in the face. Taking him by the hand, she leads him from the antechamber and into the bedroom where she once slept, back before she and Zuko had one they shared. "In with you." She says as they approach the bed, giving him a gentle push backwards so he falls atop the blankets, climbing in over him without a beat of hesitation. 

As her mouth captures his, Zuko slides his hands into her mane of dark hair, wondering, as always, how he could be so lucky to have a moment such as this with her. Her kiss intensifies and he turns his thoughts to what he could do to hear that soft little mewl she gave, a sound that could undo him with ease, but it's always there, in the back of his mind... The knowledge that he was, without a doubt, the luckiest of men in all of the world.


	11. turtle ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by art.

When she finds him, he's sprawled out at the edge of the pond, a chunk of bread clutched in his hand. 

For a moment, she can't help but to stand there, just behind him, observing him as he gently tosses bread to the turtle ducks, listening as he softly clucks his tongue at them when they swim close. She smiles, she can't help it, her heart full of tenderness at the sight of the young man she's grown to love. "I know you're there," his voice suddenly calls out, pulling her from her own mind. A chuckle escapes her as he twists his body enough so he can look over his shoulder at her. Their eyes meet- gold and blue- and now it's Zuko's turn to smile as she approaches. 

He swings himself back up, tossing the last of the bread to the turtle ducks and they share a laugh as the two little ones fight for the final piece before the biggest one snatches it for himself. "I thought I might find you out here." Katara says as she sinks down to sit at his side, unable to stop herself from dipping her hand into the cool water of the pond. In the year since her return to the Fire Nation, they have spent many hours together in this very spot. "Uncle said you missed your council meeting." 

Zuko smiles at her use of_ Uncle_, knowing she cares for the old man as much as he does. And more than that, his uncle Iroh loves her just as much. "I wasn't up to listening to them argue over territory borders." There's been talk of the Fire Nation acquiring some land from the Earth Kingdom, but truth was Zuko didn't care much for expansion. He might rather spend an afternoon right where he was. "The turtle ducks were so loud this morning, I had to see what the fuss was all about." 

She's flashing that brilliant smile of hers again, a knowing sort of look falling into place upon her features. Somehow, she knows exactly what he means without having to say it and for that, he is ever thankful. "And? What exactly was the fuss about?" She asks as she leans into him, head to his shoulder, the weight of her warm and comforting. He can't help but to slip his hand into hers, the gentle clutch of her fingers filling him with warmth. 

Zuko dips his head against hers as he points towards the largest of the creatures, who is chasing the smallest of the trio, quacking loudly. "Sibling rivalry," he chuckles and the sound of her laughter fills the air. For a moment, they are both cast into a memory- similar, yet different all the same. "But see... They make up." The two turtle ducks are now playfully circling each other, the largest one quacking a bit softer now, gentler, as if it means to encourage it's little siblings. "They always do." He thinks of his own older sister, lost to him now, a prisoner of her own mind, and his heart is full of pain. But then... Katara's hand squeezes his, bringing him back; her smile is sweet and soft when he glances her way, reminding him that despite all of the bad, there is always something good. 

Always. 


	12. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue spirit x the painted lady   
originally written in 2015.

The darkness offered him coverage; darting across the rooftops, the masked figure locked his sights upon another figure in the distance. He had heard rumors of her, this so-called "Painted Lady," a spirit who had supposedly long since left this realm. It had been many years since her last appearance, he had overheard a villager saying, but then she had suddenly appeared again out of the blue. He had caught sight of her earlier that evening, gliding along the river, a heavy mist blocking out any chance for him to truly see her. That had been hours ago. But now he had her in his sights- just at the edge of the dock, her mists rising up all around her.

Quietly, he approached, remaining on the roof of a small dock just above her. Peering down over it, he watched her, seeing now that she wasn't alone. There was a small family living beneath the roof of that dock, apparently without a home to call their own. It was a father, a mother, and a small child no older than five or six, from what he could tell. He could also see that their child was ill; he lay on a straw pallet, a thin, worn blanket pulled up to his trembling chin. The mother was crying softly, her words lost on him, though her tone obvious. Beside her, the man put his arm around her slim shoulders, overlooking his son as the Painted Lady leaned over him.

Reaching out, her hand brushed the child's temple, slender digits brushing hair from his sweaty brow. He was burning up with a relentless fever, one he'd been fighting for three days now. But no longer would he have to suffer. Closing her eyes, she willed the power to come, and a soft blue glow began to shine in the darkness. It took a few moments, but then she was sitting back, watching with a smile as the child blinked back into consciousness. His mother let out a yelp and as the boy sat up, she was throwing her arms around him, pulling him to her chest. "Mama, I can't breathe," the boy's voice came, muffled against his mother's chest. The woman half laughed, half sobbed as she released him, the feeling of relief washing over her entire being.

The Painted Lady rose up, silent as always, her smile brightening her somewhat sad features. "Wait," the man called as she turned to go, rising up, a hand halfway outstretched. She turned back, a hand reaching up to steady the hat upon her head, dark hair tumbling across her shoulders. "My son, you healed my son… How can I…" He broke off, shaking his head, tears spilling from his eyes as he fought to find the words. But the spirit was backing away, literally falling from the dock to stand upright on the water itself. And then she was gone, gliding away across the river, disappearing into the mists that rose all around her.

At once he was on the move again, following after her as she disappeared to the other side of the river. It was late now and the moon was high in the starry sky above; he skidded to a halt atop the roof closet to the bank she stood upon, watching with wide eyes as she pulled the obscuring hat from her head. She cast it aside, allowing it to flutter down to her rest at her feet, revealing to him a cascade of dark waves. She was shrouded in shadow, turned too far from his line of sight to catch her face. He craned his neck as the clouds shifted and a moonbeam fell upon her, illuminating her. It was then he realized she was not a spirit, but a young woman, her beauty taking his breath away. "Are you going to follow me all night?" Her soft vocals just barely reached him but when they did he started, realizing he was caught. Jumping down from the roof, he landed behind her, watching as she pivoted her entire body to face him.

Behind the mask, his eyes widened at the sight of her face, recognizing it behind the makeup. His mouth opened and he shut it, remembering just in time that he couldn't speak without giving his own identity away. "Hello, Zuko," she greeted a moment later, a small chuckle falling from her lips, arms folding across her chest as she pinned him with her beautiful eyes.

"How…" He began, tugging the mask from his face, his golden eyes wide with surprise. "How did you know it was me?" And then he remembered one of the first times he had donned the Blue Spirit's mask, when he had found Aang. Of course. "Oh…" He shook his head, answering his own question before she even had a chance to speak. "Aang told you."

Katara nodded, silent and still, her arms still folded across her chest. She had noticed him earlier that night, lurking over her as she left food at the door of a little old woman raising her grandson. Her eyes trailed over him, from the mask in his hand to the dual swords sheathed on his back. "What are you doing?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. In all honesty, Zuko was the last person she wanted to have a conversation with. However, she did want to know what he was doing. At once, she could see him become flustered, his hand coming up to grip the back of his head, his weight shifting from one foot to the other. Had it been anyone else, she might have thought it endearing. But not him. Not him.

"I… Well… I…" Zuko turned away, unsure of what to say, considering the chances of her believing him were slim to none. So why bother? But as he turned back to face her, his eyes found hers, and he found he could not help but to speak and speak the truth. "I heard there were Fire Nation soldiers messing with this village, I came… To stop them." He watched her face closely, for any sign or flicker of expression, but her face remained impassive.

"In a mask?" She asked skeptically, arching a brow, reaching a hand up to brush hair from her face, smudging her makeup in the process. He sighed, seeing her point, but knew it was a waste to try and explain it to her. He knew she would never let go what had happened in Ba Sing Sei… But, did he blame her? Not really. Zuko shook his head, silent, turning as if he meant to go. "No… Wait…" She called out, unable to stop herself from speaking out. The look in his eyes… She couldn't shake the feeling that it gave her. "I guess the Prince of the Fire Nation shouldn't reveal himself to those he's trying to stop, especially those from his own kingdom." the unspoken words fell between them _why now, why the change of heart?_

"I have to do something." He shrugged, his eyes lowering, lids falling closed; the mask in his hand shook slightly as his emotions took root. He hated knowing what his father and the Fire Nation was doing. He hated knowing he was a part of it. "Anyways, what are _you_ doing? By yourself no less." He gestured around them, to the silence, to the lack of her friends. Not even Aang bounced around her, as he so often did. In truth, he was surprised to find her alone.

"We passed by this village earlier…" She said softly, sadness tainting her lovely features. "I…" She shook her head, turning back to look across the river, to where the village slept, more at ease than they had been in years. "The Fire Nation cut them off, they're all starving… Sick… The village head told me people were dying at such a rate that the village would soon be wiped out." A shudder ran down her spine and she turned back to face him, her blue eyes bright in the moonlight. "I couldn't just go on and let that happen." She remembered the first time she had donned the Painted Lady's appearance, the first time she had done something like this for complete strangers. "I couldn't just turn my back on strangers in need."

Zuko blinked, new found respect for the waterbender rising up within him. "I didn't know you could heal illness," he stated, recalling her ability to heal from their time in Ba Sing Sei, when she had offered to try and heal his scar. He reached up, his hand absently touching the marred skin, well aware of her eyes on his face. "That's incredible." He turned back to look at the village, knowing without a doubt that she had made a difference. That she had done something unbelievable for the people she had never even met before. "I know you don't trust me, don't even like me…" He trailed off, shaking his head, unsure of why he was even mentioning such a thing. Especially right then. But then he pivoted, turning back to face her, only to find her already staring at him with those striking eyes of hers. "But thank you… For doing that. I wanted to help them too, but I can't do anything without resorting to violence… Without causing a fight with the soldiers." A small smile was blooming across her features, a blush arising beneath the makeup.

"It was nothing, really," she replied, shaking her head, a lock of dark hair falling across her features. She glanced upwards, to where the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. Katara knew she needed to return to camp, the others would soon be waking and would know she was gone. "I have to go," she said, turning away from him, slipping the hat from her head, revealing her tousled dark locks that fell in waves down her back. Zuko found himself longing to reach out, to allow his fingertips to touch her hair, but she was turning back then, as if something was forcing her to linger. "Aang would tell you that you never have to resort to violence," she said, thinking of the Avatar and his never ending belief that violence was never the answer. Katara was inclined to believe him, but in truth, she knew better. She had grown up in a world of violence, of war, of even death. And so had Zuko. "But I'm here to tell you, we don't live in a perfect world. Some problems can't be fixed with words." Zuko kept his eyes upon hers, listening intently to the soft words she spoke. "I hope someday they can be though," a smile flashed and she lifted her hand in a gesture of goodbye, before she leapt back onto the water, gliding away into the mists of early morning.

Zuko watched until she had gone, until there was nothing left of her to see. But her words stayed with him, long after they had parted, long into the coming days. It was three days later that he sought them out, seeking their friendship in the temple of the air nomads. He knew she would never accept him, at least not outright, but their meeting that day had given him hope. For whatever reason, she was the only one he sought forgiveness from- perhaps because she too understood the pain of loss, or simply because she was the face of innocence in all of this. Either way, Zuko knew he would fight to become her friend, fight to be her ally as well as the Avatar's. and then someday he could tell her that she was the reason he had come to join them- because she had been right: words didn't always solve things, but he too hoped that someday they would.


	13. a kiss in the storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some old zutara.   
originally written in 2015.

A storm was coming.

Blue hues lifted to the skies, watching as the intense clouds rolled by, the lightning flashing, thunder rumbling in the distance. She was all alone, a cloak thrown over her head, but the wind was whipping about now, casting off her hood, revealing dark locks that fell in the softest of curls. There wasn't much time before the storm hit and she turned, her eyes falling instead upon the palace in the background. She had come to the Fire Nation at the invite of Zuko, whom she still had to remind herself to properly address now that he was Fire Lord. He had invited all of them- Aang, Toph, and of course Sokka and herself. They were all there, but things weren't the same anymore. They had all grown up, for one.

In the five years that had passed since the end of the war, many changes had come to all of the world, as well as all of them. Aang continued to strive for peace, as did Zuko, and together they were planning a majestic city for all benders and non-benders alike. Toph taught Earthbending and Katara had heard she had even taught a few select students metalbending. Sokka was one step behind their father, who had taken on the role of Chief in their village, as well as the head of North and South Pole's combined militia group. Even she was doing her own things- she had returned home initially, to take care of their ailing grandmother. When she had passed on two years later, Katara had gone to the North Pole, where she quickly earned the title of Master once more, teaching groups of young waterbenders. Her reputation carried far and it didn't take long for her to become known as one of the most powerful benders of her time. She didn't only teach bending, though; she took on the role of healer, teaching those same benders the art of healing, should they have the ability to do so.

From a short distance away, golden eyes watched her; Zuko couldn't help himself, not really anyways. He had been stunned to see her after those long five years, to see the beauty that she had become. Of course, he had always thought her to be lovely, but now… She was almost dreamlike, too good to be true, with her big, blue eyes and her bronzed skin. She was the same height, still slim as ever, and her hair… It was longer than ever before, falling down nearly to her hips, and in the softest looking curls he had ever seen. Zuko had been mesmerized from the moment she had set foot in his palace, but he found, she was intimidating. He stumbled over his words when he spoke, felt shy and unsure of himself, when in truth he was fairly confident these days. Seeing her again made him feel like a teenager all over again.

Thunder crashed overhead and the lighting struck- it illuminated her, standing there at the riverside, hair billowing about her lithe frame. He stepped out then, his foot snapping a twig, causing her to turn, those eyes of hers falling upon his face. At once her features softened and a smile appeared, but the lighting was gone and she was cast into shadows. Raising a hand, he conjured a flickering flame, giving him just enough light to see her face as he stepped up closer, his own lips twitching with a smile. "What're you doing out here?" She asked, arching a brow in surprise; it was quite late, after all.

"I was going to ask the same of you," he said, happy to hear the giggle that escaped her. "I saw you sneaking out," he admitted a moment later, noticing the light blush that stained her cheeks. "It was late, so I followed you." He glanced upwards as another streak of lightning lit up the sky. "Besides, the storm is coming, it's going to be a bad one."

Katara could not help but to smile, knowing he had followed her with every good intention. She was reminded of the time where she had not trusted him, hated him really, where she could not stand to even look him in the eye. That had been so long ago. She recalled seeing him for the first time in five years, how he had grown, both taller and more muscular. His hair was longer but always pulled back in the typical style of the Fire Lord; he was different, yet the very same. Those golden eyes of his though… Those were the same as always. "I couldn't sleep, I guess I'm not used to palace life yet." She said, tipping her head to the side, dark hair falling across her shoulder. "And its very warm," she added, remembering how stuffy her chamber had been. Everything here was different from the South Pole, from the world she was used to. "If it's so late, what were you doing up?" She then asked, folding her arms over her chest, a smile teetering on her lips. "Surely you need your rest for all those Fire Lord duties you have."

Now it was Zuko's turn to laugh. "I couldn't sleep either, I was going to the kitchens when I saw you." He explained, head thrown back in his laughter. "And I was hot too, actually." The day had been unbearably hot, but now with the storm coming in, the temperature had dropped only a few degrees, while the humidity had increased tenfold. Even the natives were complaining of the intense heat that had blown in only a few days before. "And actually, I don't have anything to do tomorrow." Now, that wasn't entirely true- he was supposed to meet with his advisors in the morning, to discuss a handful of things, but that didn't sound like much fun. "Maybe… I could show you around the Fire Nation." He suggested after a few beats of silence, his hand rising up to the back of his head, a gesture she had seen in him a million times before.

"That sounds great," she replied with an easy smile, one that seemed to erase the awkwardness that Zuko was feeling. What was it about her that made him feel this way? And why was it so easy for her? Unbeknownst to him, she too felt the awkward tug on her heart, felt the heat rushing to her cheeks at the mere sound of his voice. She wondered could he hear the beating of her heart? They had been apart all of these years… But it was almost as if they had never left one another. And in some ways, they hadn't… They had written often, both never admitting in any letter just how much every response meant to them. Katara did not doubt the chemistry between them, could not deny what could have been had she stayed… But she had been needed at home, had _needed_ to go home, and he couldn't blame her for that. "I've missed you," she murmured then, the words falling free from her lips before she had a chance to second guess them.

A different time, a different life, back then he would have asked her to stay. To stay with him and… And be what? And do what? He was selfish, he had longed for the normality he was used to, being with her and the others. But he had know she needed to go. For many years, three… four… how many had it been? For all those years she had thought of everyone else but herself. She had put her life on the line time and time again, had fought for peace and won. She had deserved to return home, to return to a normal life. But, he supposed, none of them would really ever have a normal life again. Hearing her speak, he watched her cheeks tint crimson, her face down-turned in her embarrassment. "Katara, I…" He trailed off, shaking his head, unsure of what he had meant to say. He stepped up closer to her, his palm closing on the flame, extinguishing it; cast into darkness, his hand stretched out, cupping her cheek into his palm.

His skin was warm against hers; he was staring into her eyes and she found that she could not look away. "I missed you too," he finally said, his voice a thread, a whisper along the wind. Her heart swelled and she could not stop the relief from flooding her features, her embarrassment fading. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the thunder boomed overhead, louder than ever before, and a moment later the skies opened up. The rain that fell was warm and refreshing, soaking them in an instant, forcing both to laugh as their heads tipped back to stare at the dark sky above. His hand fell away from her face, but not before the tips of his fingers brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. Looking back to him a moment later, she found he had already been looking back at her, and she reached her hand out, to thread her fingers with his. It was strange, how right such a thing felt.

Zuko held fast to her hand, inching closer to her all the while… His other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him, his face hovering above hers. She was smiling then, illuminated by the lightning strike, and suddenly his heart knew what to do. Brushing his lips against hers, softly at first, it took only a moment for her to respond. She was returning his kiss, her other hand rising up to the left side of his face. As the storm raged over their heads, their gentle kiss took to passion, and Zuko found himself running his tongue along her lower lip, her teeth nipping at his in response. Their hands released, both locking onto parts of the other, never once breaking the kiss.

After what could have very well been a millennia, Zuko pulled back, breathless and glossy-eyed, his heart pounding within his chest. She was smiling too, her hand lingering on his face, the pads of her fingers tracing the outline of his jaw. They both turned at the sound of voices, Zuko's guards searching for him no doubt, and their laughter was drowned out by the rumble of thunder. Taking her by the hand, he led her towards the voices, calling out to his guards that he was well, that all was well. Together, hand in hand, they were led back to the palace by the guards,

"Tomorrow," he murmured into her ear as they parted ways in the corridor outside her chamber, still dripping wet from the rain. Katara nodded, feeling her heart swelling as he tipped his forehead against hers, before he turned, heading down the hall. He turned back once, to smile upon her, before turning the corner and disappearing from her sight. As both laid down for bed, stripped from their wet clothing and dressed in dry, neither could think of anything else but the other. Katara lay in bed for hours after, staring at the crimson hangings over her bed, his husky voice a whisper in her ears. As he lay in his, Zuko stared at the wall to his left, her shining eyes haunting his mind. Daybreak could not come fast enough, for either in the pair. They had waited five years, five years of longing and of wondering, five years that had dragged on for what very well could have been an eternity. Now, time was theirs, and waiting would no longer be a part of either's vocabulary.


	14. a new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old zutara one shot.  
originally written in 2015.

The room was dark and still, the only light the moonbeams that passed by the curtains. It was silent, aside from the sounds of soft, even breathing. Golden eyes focused in the darkness, taking in the curve of his partner's cheek, of the dark curls that were spread out against the cool, white pillow beneath her head. Those same eyes strayed to the bundle asleep in her arms, nestled safely against her chest, and he felt his heart filling up, threatening to spill over. Reaching out, as gently as he could, he ran his fingertip along the soft curve of the newborn's cheek, watching in awe as the little rosebud mouth moved, a little breath escaping. It still seemed so unreal, despite the child being right there before his very eyes.

They had come so far from being the kids they'd once been- kids fighting wars and facing down death. Everything that they had done had brought them to this moment, one they'd been waiting for all of their lives. He could remember a time where he had almost lost her, when she had almost not given him a second chance… His gaze returned to her and he leaned down to brush a kiss to her temple. He could not imagine his life without her, nor without that little baby she held in her arms.

When the war had ended, they'd gone their separate ways. They all had. She and Sokka had returned to their home nation, a place they'd not seen in years. Aang had remained in the Fire Nation in order to help him find balance with his nation and his new place as Fire Lord. Then he too had left, to travel the world once more, this time without the burden of war hanging over his head. Instead, he'd traveled as the Avatar should, meeting with the people and establishing new relations among the nations. They all had new lives to discover. He'd thought of her often, wishing with all of his heart he'd made his feelings clear to her before she'd gone… But he hadn't and he had figured he'd have to live with that. Until one day, nearly five years later, when she had appeared at his castle door, unannounced and looking uncertain. And now, three years since then, and here they were.

It had taken him no time at all to decide he would marry her. She'd been back in the Fire Nation only a few months when the thought had come to him- that he wanted to spend every last moment with her, for the rest of his life. For the rest of _their _lives. Winning over his council had been easier than anticipated- she was beloved in their nation, both from her days of fighting in the war to her current days in the palace. She was kind and respectful, most unlike the previous woman that had resided within the palace. Though she was a waterbender, she took to the Fire Nation like she'd been born to live there. She'd won the hearts of the nobility and peasantry alike with ease. When he'd finally brought up the matter to his council a year after her return, they had readily accepted her as his bride and future queen. There had been no other choice that would bring both happiness to their Fire Lord and stability to their nation. Though she'd been born to a peasant tribe, she was a war hero and that was enough for the rest of the world.

He had never seen her more beautiful than on the day they married (though pregnancy had done wonders for her), with her long dark hair falling in their perfect curls down her back. Her big blue eyes had found his from across the way as she walked down the aisle, her father at her side. She had been dressed in stunning white and crimson silk robes, the length of it trailing behind her as she walked. And then, after that, he'd placed a crown upon her head as the cleric spoke the old words of the coronation. It was then that they had been announced to the court as the Fire Lord and his Queen, and the crowd had erupted into cheers. He recalled every moment of that day, from the little knowing smiles she'd shot him, to the way she had laughed as Iroh had whispered something into her ear.

Those days had not been that long ago.

They alone knew the truth of their child's conception, weeks before their wedding vows had been exchanged. To the rest of the world, their little princess had merely been impatient. And considering the parents, no one was all that surprised when she came what seemed awful early to the rest of the world. But she was healthy and her mother was healthy and at the end of it all, that was what was important. He reached out, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear only to find she was coming to, her blue eyes fluttering open as they turned to him. A smile curved her lips upward and she shifted slightly, careful of the baby still tucked into her arms. "I'm sorry I woke you…" He murmured, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth now that she was fully awake.

She chuckled and shook her head, returning her gaze to their sleeping child as her hand ran over her downy soft hair. "No, it wasn't you," she insisted, a small laugh tumbling free from her lips. "I had a dream." She went on to say, tilting her head as she peered down at the sleeping baby. Reaching out with one free hand, she pulled the cradle closer to the bed, leaning over to slip her into the crib. She settled back against him and he slid an arm around her, pulling her down to lay her head on his lap. At once his hands began to stroke her long, dark locks and she could not help but to close her eyes. Moments later they opened and she realized that Zuko had been speaking to her. "I'm sorry… What?"

It was his turn to laugh then and he playfully rolled his eyes before speaking once more. "I said… What did you dream of?" She was still looking up at him, her blue eyes gleaming like sapphires in the moonlight. Beside the bed, the baby cooed, one little fist in the air for only a moment, before she'd drifted back into slumber. Both he and Katara were on edge, waiting for the ear-shattering shriek, but it did not come and instead they could settle back against their pillows. He returned his hands to her hair, his nimble fingers curling strands about them, a smile on his lips.

"Oh," she said after another moment, her eyes falling closed as she lay there, her head resting comfortably on his lap. "I dreamed of my mother." She said finally, those piercing eyes reopening, her mouth threatening to frown, a sad look crossing her features. "She… She was saying something…" Katara sighed softly, shaking her head. "I can't remember now, it's gone."

Zuko felt a twinge of heartache for her; he knew how much she missed her mother, he missed his own just as much. But to be going through all of this without her mother killed Katara- both getting married and now having her first child. He leaned down, brushing his mouth lightly over hers. She responded at once, one hand reaching up to cup his cheek into her palm, her skin soft against his scar. "She still needs a name," he whispered, his lips only inches from hers. "They'll be asking soon," he meant his advisors, who were probably pacing in the hall outside, waiting to hear the name of their future ruler. "And she is almost a day old." Katara laughed, sweet and low, a sound he knew he'd never grow tired of hearing. "I know," he said then and she opened her eyes again, looking up at him with an arched brow. "Kya."

At once Katara was sitting up, her eyes widening as she struggled to find something to say- it wasn't often one could render her speechless. "But Zuko…" She began, giving her head the smallest of shakes. She wasn't the only one who had lost a mother… and he… he'd lost so much more than she had. Azula, his only sister was locked away in prison, her mind unhinged. His father dead since the war ended, murdered in his jail cell months after he'd been defeated. But he was taking her by the hands, his golden eyes shining as he smiled, nodding his head as if to silently tell her this was what he wanted. "Kya…" She tested the name, turning to their baby, still asleep in her cradle at their bedside. She felt Zuko slide his hands into place on her shoulders as he came up behind her, peering over her shoulder at their daughter. ":It's perfect," she said softly, a single tear slipping free and trailing down the curve of her cheek. "She's perfect."

"You're both perfect," he murmured, placing a kiss to her temple before drawing her back to the pillows, pulling the blankets back over their frames. "You should get some sleep," his lips were on her ear, his teeth nipping gently at the soft flesh of her earlobe. She giggled softly, adjusting her frame to rest perfectly with his, smiling as his arms wound around her. It didn't take long for her breathing to slow and her body to relax, telling Zuko that she'd drifted off to sleep. Carefully, so he didn't risk waking her, he propped himself up onto an elbow, giving him the height needed to overlook both his wife and infant. He felt his chest tightening, felt his eyes welling up at the sight of them before him; all his life he'd wondered what it would feel like to have a real family.

Now he knew.

Laying back down, he slid back into place against Katara, his arm draped over her hips, his face pressed into her sweet-smelling hair. He had waited his entire life for a moment like this, a moment so utterly perfect it was as if it wasn't even real. There was nothing he wanted more than this.


End file.
